“First” for different perspectives
General First mechanical computer, created by Charles Babbage in 1822(Not the actual “computer” we are using today). But there are different perspectives about the “first” of computer. The first record we could find was in 1613, people defined the word ”computer” as a human who performed calculations or computations. Until late 19th century, people formed the machine which had the function of calculating during industrial revolution. Diverse "First" First mechanical computer or automatic computing engine * In 1822, Charles Babbage began developing the Difference Engine as the first automatic computing machie Difference Engine was able to compute several sets of numbers and making hard copies of the results. * In 1837, Charles Babbage proposed the first general mechanical computer, the Analytical Engine, the first general-purpose computer concept. Unfortunately, it didn't finish when he was alive until his son completed a part of this machine and could perform basic calculations First programmable computer * The Z1 was created by German Konrad Zuse in his parents' living room between 1936 and 1938. * It is considered to be the first electro-mechanical binary programmable computer, and the first really functional modern computer. First concepts of what we consider a modern computer * Alan Turing's The Turing machine became the foundation for theories about computers in 1936 * The machine was a device that printed symbols on paper tape in a manner that emulated a person following a series of logical instructions * There would be no computers today if we didn't have this base First digital computer * In 1937, Professor John Vincent Atanasoff and graduate student Cliff Berry invented ABC which stands for Atanasoff-Berry Computer. * ABC was an electrical computer that used more than 300 vacuum tubes for digital computation without CPU * On October 19, 1973, the US Federal Judge Earl R. Larson signed his decision that the ENIAC patent by J. Presper Eckert and John Mauchly was invalid and named Atanasoff the inventor of the electronic digital computer. * The ENIAC was invented by J. Presper Eckert and John Mauchly at the University of Pennsylvania and began construction in 1943 and was not completed until 1946. It occupied about 1,800 square feet and used about 18,000 vacuum tubes, weighing almost 50 tons. Although the Judge ruled that the ABC computer was the first digital computer, many still consider the ENIAC to be the first digital computer because it was fully functional. First stored program computer * The early British computer known as the EDSAC is considered to be the first stored program electronic computer. * The computer performed its first calculation on May 6, 1949 and was the computer that ran the first graphical computer game, nicknamed "Baby". First computer company * The first computer company was the Electronic Controls Company and was founded in 1949 by J. Presper Eckert and John Mauchly, the same individuals who helped create the ENIAC computer. * The company was later renamed to EMCC or Eckert-Mauchly Computer Corporation and released a series of mainframe computers under the UNIVAC name. First computer with RAM * MIT introduces the Whirlwind machine on March 8, 1955, a revolutionary computer that was the first digital computer with magnetic core RAM and real-time graphics. First minicomputer * In 1960, Digital Equipment Corporation released its first of many PDP computers, the PDP-1. First desktop and mass-market computer * In 1964, the first desktop computer, the Programma 101, was unveiled to the public at the New York World's Fair. It was invented by Pier Giorgio Perotto and manufactured by Olivetti. About 44,000 Programma 101 computers were sold, each with a price tag of $3,200. * In 1968, Hewlett Packard began marketing the HP 9100A, considered to be the first mass-marketed desktop computer.